


You Catch My Drift

by trinielf82



Series: Pacific Rim AU/Jaeger Pilots [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because c'mon Ty and Zane finding out they are drift compatible when they hate each others guts...also just think about the fact that Gipsy Danger is the  Bronco in this universe. And thus the Cut & Run/ Pacific Rim AU was born</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Catch My Drift

“Hell to the fucking no!” Ty Grady blurted out glaring at the giant of a man who was also watching him with a mix of shock and dismay.

Zane Garrett was more tactful though, instead of shouting in the Marshal’s face like Ty ‘the lunatic’ Grady he simply blinked at him and began by saying “Sir, I don’t think this is wise”

Marshal Richard Burns raised a brow at Ty’s outburst and Zane’s words “I take it you do not agree with my idea to partner you two”

“Hells no!” Grady was practically vibrating with anger. “With all due respect sir, I am not gonna be stuck in a Jaeger with some computer nerd. Give me someone else, anyone else. I’ll even take that crazy Cajun, Remy something or the other. Anyone’s gotta be better that this”

The Marshal clasped his hands behind his back and observed the two men. “You do realise that your little sparring match in the combat room clearly shows you are both drift compatible.”

“I was just trying to beat the guy ok, not auditioning for a new partner.” Ty huffed.

“I understand after what happened with your brother…..”

Ty bristled “This has nothing to do with Deuce”

“….that you are reluctant to partner up with someone, “Burns continued “but Kaijus are coming at us fast and furious and we need you back out there.”

Ty didn’t give a shit. No way in hell was he gonna be stuck doing any mind melding with Zane I got a stick up my ass Garrett. No fucking way. “You’re asking me to go out there with a guy who’s been stuck in k-watch for however long. When was the last time he saw any real action outside huh? And if you think because he has a dead wife and I’ve got a dead brother that we’re gonna bond over our mutual losses you are fucking mistaken!”

Garrett’s eyes darkened at the mention of his wife, but Burns chimed in before he could rip Grady a new one. “Yes, Garret has been working in the K-Science division for a short time but he was one of our best pilots before that and is still valuable to us in the field. And we can use all the pilots we can get right now. So shut the fuck up both of you and report to the hanger that is an order.”

The two men watched Burns stroll away and then turned to glare at each other.

“Shit” Garrett muttered, running a hand through his messy brown curls and meeting the other man’s hazel eyes head on. The idea of sharing memories with Grady was not at all appealing. Everyone knew the man was just a bit nuts. He had to admit thought that it was insane that Grady had managed to pilot that old monstrosity, Gipsy Danger, back to shore on his own, after his connection to his brother was severed. 

Zane sighed; he wanted to be back out in the field. After Becky’s death, he just had not been able to get back in one of the massive robots, and be compatible with anyone else again. So he’d been stuck in K-watch, which hadn’t been so bad, but seeing the Kaiju attacks coming more frequently he realised he could be doing more by being back in the thick of things.

“Look,” he said after a while of surprising silence from Grady. “Neither of us wants to do this, but we’re compatible,” he shrugged “so even though I’d rather be eaten by damn kaiju than get in there with you, it’s going to happen. Besides, my scientific knowledge of the kaijus would be helpful out there as well.

Ty rolled his eyes “Right, like anyone has time to think sciency things in the middle of a kaiju battle. This is gonna be a disaster” he predicted as he moved to enter the elevator that would take them to the hanger.

“What do you have against scientist? Isn’t your cousin, Emma Grady? One of the cryptozoologists in k-science?” Zane asked a she stepped in beside Ty.

“I don’t have anything against them. Washed up pilots with a love of the drink who got tossed into a lab because he was probably a danger to himself, his partner and everyone else out in the field is another story all together”

“You think because you read my file you know me?” Zane growled

Ty shrugged, like he could care less that Garrett was glaring at him “I know enough”

The elevator pinged as the finally got the hanger. As Ty moved to exit, Garrett grabbed his arm to stop him. Ty looked down at Zane’s hand pointedly.

“I got that under control” Zane gritted out.

Ty shook off his hand “Maybe if you say it a few more time, you’ll actually convince yourself. “

He walked out of the elevator not even looking back to see if Garrett was following.

**********************************

“So Garrett, how does it feel?”

Zane smiled at Michelle Clancy as he flexed his hand, getting a feel for the drive suit, she’d just helped him into. “Feels good, just like old times”

She returned his smile “It looks good on ya Zane. Glad to see you’re getting back out there. I’m pretty sure you’ll do great! It’s just like riding a bike right? Or having sex, one does not forget how to do such things” she said laughing. And Zane couldn’t help laughing too and giving her a wink.

Ty was being fitted into his body armor by a technician and he looked over as he heard the laughter. What the heck were those two yucking it up about? He hoped Garrett was taking this test run seriously. He needed to get back out there.

Garrett stretched his hands above his head, looking like he was getting a feel for his suit. Ty’s eyes followed the lines of Zane’s body as he continued stretching. Jesus Christ the man really was wearing the hell out of that thing. Ty shook his head as he caught himself staring. What the fuck man? Danger Will Robinson

He did not need to add eyeballing the partner he did not want in the first place to the list of things that were sure to make this run a disaster.

Garrett strolled over “You ready?”

“You’re asking if I’m ready.” Ty scoffed “You better be ready, because if you break my baby I will break your face”

“Don’t mind him” Clancy piped up “He’s unnaturally attached to Gipsy.”

“Well then,” Zane grinned knowing his net words would rile Ty up “Let’s see what this bucket of bolts can do”

“Shut up”

Clancy clapped her hands to get their attention “Ok boys let’s get this show on the road.”

Ty grabbed Garrett’s arm to stop him from following Clancy “Keep your shit together in there and don’t chase the rabbit.”

“This isn’t fraking Alice in Wonderland” Garrett snarled “No one’s chasing any rabbits down any holes today”

Ty laughed in spite of himself. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all.

**********************************


End file.
